Vocabulary
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Kevin helps Macy study for the SATs.


Vocabulary

By angellwings

* * *

><p>"Macy," Kevin whined. "I'm bored."<p>

Macy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sorry, Kev. I can't help you. I'm supposed to be studying. You don't have to hang around the library and wait for me, you know?"

"Can't you just take a break?" Kevin asked. "For five minutes."

"Kevin, I'm studying for the SATs not you're average every day test. I _have_ to do well," Macy said with a sigh.

"Okay, then let me help," Kevin said. "You're working on vocabulary and stuff, right?"

"Yes," Macy said skeptically.

"Come on," Kevin begged. "Give me your book. I'll help. Promise."

Macy sighed and slid her book across the table to him. "Fine, but you better _actually_ help."

"Okay, let's see," Kevin said thoughtfully. "Repudiate."

Macy bit her bottom lip. She thought she knew it but she wanted to be sure. "Could you use it in a sentence?"

"Um," Kevin began in an uncertain tone. "Sure. Let me think."

There was silence for several minutes before Macy let out a small huff and looked at him expectantly.

Kevin cleared his throat and spoke up hesitantly. "Don't repudiate me, I'm a nice guy."

Macy grinned and gave him an amused look before she answered. "To reject or deny. Right?"

Kevin nodded. "Right. See? I'm helping."

"Keep going, Kev. Next word," Macy said with a soft chuckle.

"C'mon, lighten up, Mace. I don't like it when you get all stressed out and weird. You lose a lot of your sense of humor when you do that," Kevin said as he reached across the table and nudged her hands that were folded together. She looked tense.

"Kevin, next word, please," Macy said with a small grin.

"Okay, okay," Kevin said as he looked back down at the book. "Amorphous."

"Shapeless or fluid," Macy said with a confident nod.

"Man," Kevin said with a sigh. "I didn't get to use my sentence!"

"Go ahead," Macy said with small smile. "Use your sentence."

"I gotta say that amorphous dress you're wearing does nothing to show off your figure," Kevin said with a smirk.

Macy blushed a deep red. "Kevin!"

"What?" He asked with an evil grin. "I like your school uniform or your jeans better than this thing you're wearing today."

"That's beside the point!" Macy told him. "You're using this situation to hit on me!"

"Hit on you?" Kevin asked. "Mace, I was just stating an observation about your dress. It's all loose and weird."

"Stella picked it out," Macy said with a sigh. "She said it was really in right now."

Kevin shrugged. "I'm sure it is, but I like your other clothes better."

"Well, thank you, I guess," Macy said hesitantly.

"If I were going to hit on you, Macy, you'd know it," Kevin told her with a small smile.

"Right, of course," Macy said with a sigh. "Next word."

"Aggrandize," Kevin said with a smirk. "Would you like a sentence?"

"Um, sure," Macy said nervously.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Kevin said excitedly. "Seeing your beautiful face makes my smile aggrandize."

Macy blushed again. "Increase or enhance."

"Good," Kevin said happily. "Next word?"

"Yes, but…Kevin, what are you doing?" Macy asked in confusion.

"If you have to ask then clearly you're not really _listening_ to me, Mace," Kevin said with a chuckle. "You're next word is expiate."

"Expiate?" Macy asked with a furrowed brow.

"You know, like…'Do these flowers expiate the fact that I've been stalking you?' There's your sentence," Kevin said with a grin.

Macy's strained smile brightened and she let out a full laugh. "You're ridiculous."

A librarian came around the corner and hushed them. Macy apologized sheepishly as the librarian walked away.

"So, take a guess at expiate, Mace," Kevin told her.

"Um, I don't know," Macy said thoughtfully. "To…show regret?"

"Close enough," Kevin said with a wink. "You ready for the next one?"

"That depends on the sentence you've come up with to go with it," Macy said with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Oh, it's a good one. Trust me," Kevin told her with a mischievous smirk. "Your word is Axiomatic."

"I know that one," Macy said with a smile. "But I want to hear your sentence first."

"Yeah?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Yep," Macy told him eagerly. "Let me hear it."

"Girl, it's axiomatic that you're absolutely gorgeous," Kevin said with a smirk.

Macy laughed loudly before covering her mouth to keep herself quiet. She took a breath before she answered. "Axiomatic means something is universally accepted as being true."

"Wow, Mace, are you sure you need to study? You seem to have all these words down," Kevin said in an impressed tone.

"Just a few more and then I'll take a break," Macy said as she scooted around the table to sit next to him.

"Okay," Kevin said with a nod. "Three more and then you and I are taking a break. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal. Next word, please?"

"Propensity."

"Sentence?" Macy asked knowingly.

"You have the _propensity_ for taking my breath away," Kevin said with a small flirtatious smile.

"God, I think you've been hanging out with Joe for too long," Macy said with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes. "Propensity means tendency or habit."

"No, it's not _Joe_ I've spent too much time around, Mace," Kevin said with a pointed look in her direction. "Next word: equitable."

She gave him an expectant look. "I really shouldn't have to even ask for a sentence anymore."

He chuckled. "Okay, I get it."

"Well?" Macy asked when he didn't continue.

He winked before he spoke. "Being that beautiful just isn't equitable, Mace."

She blushed once again. "Equitable means fair. Kevin, are you being serious about all of this or is it just a bit?"

Kevin cleared his throat nervously before he continued. "Next word. I can _infer_ that you are smart enough to go out with me."

She gulped and blinked at him. "To infer is to conclude something from reasoning. A-are you _really_ asking me out? Is this _real_?"

He put his arm around the back of her chair and leaned closer to her. "I'll leave that up to you, Macy. If you want we can leave this as a bit _or_ we can leave now and go have dinner. You tell me."

Macy smiled shyly and blushed. "Dinner. I want dinner."

"And you're sure you want to have dinner with me?" Kevin asked with a cautious smile.

"Yes," Macy said confidently. "I want to have dinner _with you_."

"As a date?" Kevin asked hopefully.

Macy nodded. "Yes, as a date."

"Good, that'll make what I do next decidedly less awkward," Kevin said as he closed the distance between them and brushed Macy's lips with his own. Her hand almost immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. He smirked against her lips before he deepened the kiss. He'd just wrapped his hands around her waist when someone cleared their throat from behind them. They pulled apart and slowly turned to face the source. That same librarian from earlier was glaring at them.

"I think it's time you two leave," She said sternly. "I believe you've finished _studying_."

Kevin nodded and saluted while Macy quickly gathered her books and dragged Kevin out of the room. He grinned at her as the door closed behind them.

"Ready for our _date_?"

She laced her fingers through his and nodded. "Absolutely."


End file.
